


This Is My Life With You

by bashfulisak



Series: life with our little prince [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Parents, Kid Fic, M/M, parenting evak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: isak & even decide to adopt a sweet little boy with a perfect image - prince curls, blue eyes - a mirror of them both.





	This Is My Life With You

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was made thanks to a special request by aurora <333 i love u and i hope u enjoy it!!! (p.s. i know its not a whole lot and im sorry irfuerfuebf)
> 
> enjoy!!

Isak knew that raising a child was hard, and when he was in high school he found it hard to even take care of himself, but when Even brought up the idea of them being dad's together? Isak was completely on board. Just the idea of him and Even raising a child together threw him in a loop— and so did the idea of Even taking care of their child— that made Isak _swoon._ They were fresh out of college by just a few years, neither of them having set in stone jobs but they made their ways around money wise with Even working at the coffee shop and Isak tutoring. 

After discussing the idea of adopting together, they mentioned the idea to Eskild, who was ecstatic for both of them and made them promise to make Eskild the permanent babysitter.

"But Eskild, you drink? You have dates from Grindr come over? You want me to leave my child with you?" Isak scoffs and Eskild just rolls his eyes, waving a hand in a dismissal way.

"I would drop all of those things to take care of your little munchkin," Eskild confesses and that makes Isak's heart fill with warmth as he squeezes Even's hand. "I can't cook, but Linn can whip up mac n cheese, that's chill right?"

Even grins. "That's perfect, Eskild. Consider yourself the official babysitter."

Next on the list was the boys. All of them were on board, happy for them, of course, especially Jonas. Magnus was practically screaming at the thought of "Evak's children", which both reassured Isak but also freaked him out all the while Even was just laughing and smiling with the guys as they discussed their decision. 

"We'll be considered the uncle's or something, right?" Magnus asks and Isak rolls his eyes.

"Seriously? The uncles? Of my children?"

Magnus pouts. "Why the fuck not?"

"Well, we can always think about it. Right, Isak?" says Even and Isak just huffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he leans back into the couch, muttering a 'whatever' as the boys continue to talk.

Then came the actual day of adoption.

Even was sure to fill out the paperwork precisely— no mistakes, no misspelled words, all the correct information— and as they were heading to the child services department, Isak's stomach was swirling and clenching with unsettled nerves as Even gripped at his hand in the car. They didn't speak the whole way there, walking in hand in hand without saying a word as the child service lady greeted them, her name tag reading 'Astrid'.

"Hello! I'm Astrid, your social service assistant. I just heard that you're adopting and here to meet your child?" The woman, Astrid, says and Isak and Even nod in unison.

"We were given all his paperwork, and we have the paperwork that they gave us to make the adoption possible. Do you need both or—?"

Astrid shakes her head. "I'll just need the paperwork you filled out, thank you," Even gives her a small smile, handing over the paperwork and as soon as Astrid takes it, her smile grows wider. "Please, follow me." She says, leading both Isak and Even through doors and into a long corridor. Even swallows hard as they both follow in silence, and eventually they come to a stop at a small playroom with just a few kids inside.

"Finn?" Astrid calls and a small little boy, about the age of five, perks his head up, his golden prince curls bouncing a bit and his blue eyes shimmering. The young boy smiles, quickly standing from the table he was at, crayons falling from his hands as he rushes over to the door. Astrid smiles, taking the young boy by the hand. "Finn, these are your new father's."

As soon as Finn averts his sparkling eyes to Isak and Even, they're melting in their shoes at how beautiful the boy is— how beautiful their boy is. Even immediately breaks into a grin, bending down on his knees to meet Finn's eyes and Isak does the same, his eyes stinging with tears as he looks at his son. Their son.

"Hi Finn," Isak greets the young boy, extending a hand towards him which he takes carefully, giving it a shake.

"You're new papa number one," Finn tells him and Isak laughs. Finn smiles, turning to Even, shaking his hand as well. "You're papa number two."

Even chuckles, his face beaming. "How about papa and daddy, hm?" offers Even and Finn hums in thought, his blue eyes smiling as his lips break into a smile. 

"Yes. That's nice. Papa and Daddy," at that, Finn giggles, and it warms both Isak and Even's heart, causing them to swell with adoration. 

Isak grins, looking up at Astrid. "Are we all good to take him home?"

Astrid nods, smiling. "Absolutely." 

Isak's smile widens as he turns back to Finn who's eyes are already locked on his. "Ready to go home?"

Finn nods, his curls bouncing. "Yeah."

"Good," Isak and Even say in unison and everyone laughs, Astrid's smile cracking just a bit bigger as she hands them a small bag with a few of Finn's belongings and soon they're all in the car, heading back to their apartment. 

—

"Do you like your room?" Isak asks, looking down at the young boy who's holding his hand.

Finn nods, smiling wide. "Yeah! Especially the colors, I like the blues," Finn tells him and Isak smiles wide.

"I'm glad you like it. Papa painted and decorated this whole room for you. I picked out the furniture and bedding."

"I like it a lot. Thank you, daddy," Finn says and Isak leans down, picking up the small boy from the floor. 

"You're welcome," Isak replies, pressing a kiss to Finn's cheek as he giggles. Even walks in and the sight of Isak with Finn warms his heart as he walks further into the room. When Finn spots him, he beams.

"Papa! We were just talking about the room," Finn confesses and Even chuckles.

"Do you like it?"

Finn nods. "I do. I like it a lot. I told that to daddy too."

"I'm so glad that you like it, and it's getting pretty late, so how about we tuck you in so you can sleep in your amazing room?" Even offers and Finn pouts.

"Do I have to sleep? Right now?"

"Oh _mitt lys,_ it's very late and I think we're all a bit tired from today," Even says and Finn pouts some more, hiding his face in Isak's neck as he begins to sniffle. "How about a bath first, then?"

Finn pipes up at the mention of a bath, his eyes a bit red from unshed tears. "I want a bath."

"Do you want Papa or me to give you the bath?" Isak asks and Finn frowns.

"I want both of you to give me a bath," Finn whines and Isak and Even chuckle.

"We can do that,"

Finn smiles all the way up to him being tucked into bed, two kisses planted in his slightly damp curls, as he drifts to sleep.

—

Isak huffs as he plops on his and Even's bed, rubbing his eyes as he stretches out. "We didn't even do much today but I'm just so tired," says Isak and Even laughs, stripping down from his normal clothes to pajamas.

"Probably just the stress," Even replies and Isak shrugs, looking over at him.

"But it was good stress?" Isak tells him and Even gives him a thoughtful look.

"Any kind of stress is tiring, Isak," Even points out and Isak just rolls his eyes, groaning as he stretches some more. 

"I love him already," Isak confesses and he lets out a happy sigh. "He reminds me of you."

Even scoffs. "How does he remind me of you already?"

Isak just shrugs and Even laughs, shaking his head. "I don't know. Lets just sleep, hm?" Even offers and Isak breaks into a smile.

"Sleep sounds nice."

So Isak changes into something more comfortable, aka the casual sweatpants and t-shirt, as he climbs into bed with Even, tucking himself tight into him as Even's arms find his way around Isak, holding him close, limbs entangled as they drift to sleep, the sound of one anothers breathing luring them to sleep. 

—

Isak grumbles as he feels pressure on his back like someone is pushing on it and he figures it's Even, but when he opens his eyes and squints to focus, he's facing Even. Isak raises an eyebrow and as he rolls over, he hears a small whimper as he finds Finn standing near his side of the bed. Isak's stomach instantly knots with worry.

"Finn, baby, what's wrong?" Isak murmurs, voice gentle and quiet as Finn wipes away what Isak takes as tears.

"I just felt really lonely in my room. I wanted to see you and papa," Finn tells him and Isak smiles warmly, opening his arms to Finn.

"Come here," Isak whispers and Finn instantly crawls up on the bed and into his arms, his arms wrapping around Isak's neck, head resting on his shoulder. "It's okay. Papa and I aren't going anywhere, we're here for you. You're with us now."

Finn sniffles, hiding his face in Isak's neck as he pouts some more. He doesn't dare make eye contact as he mumbles a few words, Isak straining to hear him. "I want to sleep here with you and papa."

Isak's heart clenches at how adorable his boy is. "Of course," Isak smiles, setting Finn between him and Even in the middle of the bed.

"Will papa mind?" Finn asks, voice timid.

"I won't mind," Even chuckles, half asleep, and Finn jumps but instantly smiles.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, papa," says Finn and Even just scoffs, wrapping Finn into a hug. 

"No worries, _min kjærlighet,_ " Even mumbles, voice laced with sleep and Isak's heart spreads with warmth as he lies back down, facing Even and Finn.

"Good night," Isak says, pressing a kiss to the back of Finn's head as he curls into Even and Finn smiles, eyes already closed.

"Good night papa and daddy," Finn replies, a small yawn escaping him as Isak pulls the blanket up further over them.

Even smiles as Finn's breathing slows and leans over to press a kiss to Isak's cheek. "I love you," Even says and Isak smiles. "Can you believe this is our life now?"

Isak smiles wider, his fingers carding through Finn's dark blonde curls. "I'm so happy this is my life with you."


End file.
